Liley Shuffle
by LuV34U1234
Summary: Liley. Lilly/Miley. Femslash. Drabbles.


Well, I have writer's block on my other story, so I decided to do the Shuffle Challenge thing to try to get some creativeness flowing.  
If you like this, tell me. If you don't like this, tell me. If you don't care, tell me. ^.^** R&R? **  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the songs used, the shows, or anything I mentioned that you might recognize.

* * *

**Forever & Always [Cover] – A Rocket To The Moon **

It wasn't too long ago, the time's when we used to spend every single moment together, when we used to want to be together and never be apart. I'm not sure when these times changed.

Some days, when I sit in my room with my tears falling like the rain outside, I wonder what had happened to make us fall apart.

It started with the little things: you ditching me every now and then for your own friends, and me deciding to go to the skate park after school by myself. Little things, right?

But then word got around that you were with some girl during one of these times and when I confronted you, these rumors proved true.

So, now, I'm still sitting in my room with the rain falling inside and out; and I can't stop thinking about the 'forever and always' we never had.

**Seventeen Forever – Metro Station**

We're tangled up in the bed sheets, our breaths deep and even, the sky glowing purple outside the window and a dog barking down the street.

We left our clothes on the floor, and put our love on our lips. We threw away our purity in a frenzy of love.

The sky is climbing the horizon, bringing us light and making everyone who's asleep feel alive again; born again as if they were in a deep slumber. The sun is proving that this moment won't last forever; it burns against our eyelids and we awake in each other's arms for the very first time.

**Check Yes Juliet – We The Kings**

The radio's blaring our favorite song as we race down the street in your car. We smile at each other as we sing along to one of the newest songs to hit the Top 20. People on the sidewalk are standing still as we pass them and race towards a new future.

The rearview mirror was torn off long ago when you said you couldn't stand to sit and look back at the things that already passed. I smiled and hoped we wouldn't get pulled over before the day had ended.

Those days came and went, along with the ones that were filled with people saying we're not meant to be, and a certain, special one that held a note saying 'Run away with me?'

**Full Circle – Miley Cyrus**

She watches her run and jump across the stage, singing, laughing, and dancing. The lights are bright and she's taken back to the first days of middle school when the girl she's looking at now was awkward at best, and still trying to find her place in the world. She wonders where time went, when things had changed, and just when she going to find the time to stop and take a look back at the past.

She watches the now-blonde dance across the stage before deciding she doesn't feel like wasting time thinking of the past when she has the future to look towards now.

**Mandy – Jonas Brothers**

She makes me want to sing until I can't whisper another word, dance until I'm left lying on the ground and out of breath, even run to the tallest mountain and scream 'I love you!'

I want her to know that I love her because I know she loves me. She tells me all the time, even when she doesn't say a word. When she laughs at my corny jokes, smiles when I stare in her eyes a little too long, and when she rolls her eyes when I pretend to be cool at school by hanging with the football team.

Even through all this, I know she loves me, and I hope that she can see that I love her.

**99.9% Sure [I've Never Been Here Before] – Brian McComas**

That feeling you get when you're at the highest part of the playground, staring at all the kids below, or when you want to jump off the roof of the shed onto the trampoline; that adrenaline rush you get when you know you're going too fast in that car; that rush of being within Hades' reach.

You know that feeling?

Well, this feeling I get when I'm in her room with her arms around me as we watch reruns of the Golden Girls on her television, is completely better than any of that. I've never felt it with anyone else and as we flip the channel to Sister, Sister, I wonder if it's love.

**Underdog – Jonas Brothers**

The tears aren't too bad, the yelling isn't all that harsh, and the silence has become another best friend. When she's in school, she cherishes every single second because the kids inside talk of boyfriends, girlfriends, teachers, homework, boring school, and everything else. Nobody mentions the darkness that lurks behind their masks, and she's grateful when she meets up with her two best friends.

They wonder if they should ask, they know they should, but don't know if it'd be helpful at all. After all, they don't want to have it be too late to ask when they've known they should have.

When they do confront her, she has to face the truth. She doesn't mention the fighting, the tears, and the silence; instead she tells them that those things won't matter soon. Soon, she'll be away from it all with them by her side and the future as bright as the sun outside.

**Get Out – Mitchel Musso**

Our song plays on the radio and I'm fighting tears. They burn against my skin like the wind on my hand as it hangs outside the window. I can hear your laugh as we drive side by side with the lines on the highway, but when I turn to look, all I see is nothing but the past.

It's been a while, but you're still there on my mind and I'm shouting at the radio as I drive down the highway. You should be gone like our song on the radio as the three minutes tick by. But, here you are, telling me you still love me, saying you're sorry, and I can't breathe because you're still on my mind. I should be over you. I should be over us.

**You Belong With Me – Taylor Swift**

Falling in love with your best friend never ends well. How do you prevent yourself from falling in love, you may ask? Well, if I knew the answer, I wouldn't be sitting here on this bench watching my best friend sing on stage and falling deeper into love with every breath she takes.

I'm in love with my best friend, I admit it. She's beautiful, talented, smart, funny, sarcastic, generous, happy, caring, and the list could go on forever but this song's almost over, so I'll stop.

I just wish she'd notice me and come over here, tell me she loves me, kiss me, and then we'll have our 'happily ever after'.

Who knows, the song's almost over and she's already looking my way, and I can feel a happy ending just beyond the rainbow.

**7 Things – Miley Cyrus**

She throws the stuff that she had gotten from her girlfriend; excuse me, ex-girlfriend, into the trash and smiles as the shattering of a glass heart fills the rage of silence in her room.

Her phone's sitting on the bed, turned off because she can't stand the texts that fill her inbox every two minutes. She feels the rage pouring over her head, coming through her and pulsing throughout her body. Her fingers are itching to play a song fast and angry; she wants it to hurt so her anger turns to pain.

She's halfway through and she can finally feel her angry dissipating, smoldering, falling under the weight of the reality of her situation, as anger does to everyone in this situation. She takes a deep breath, letting her mind clear before turning to look at her phone. She knows a text doesn't mean much, but the smile on her face begs to differ as her eyes see 'I love you' on the small screen.


End file.
